Archangel Pit
The Archangel, Pit AKA Kid Icarus: "Prepare to meet the light!" - Pit Name: Pit AKA "Kid Icarus" Race: full-blooded high angel Age: actual age not given, physicaly appears about 14. D.O.B.: Actual Date Unknown. Celebrated on September 9th. Height: '''Unrecorded '''Weight: '''Unrecorded '''Eyes: Olive green Hair: Brown Inate Element: Holy/Light Prefered Weapon: '''Sacred Bow and Holy Arrow '''Preferred Vehicle(s): Icarus Army/Army of Palutena issue Exo Tank, Lightning Chariot Favorite Food: Angel-hair Pasta Favorite Music Genre: Harp, Greek, Church Choir Favoritre TV Show: "Alienizer Al", "Alienizer Al: Space Creature Cadre", "Alienizer Al: Supreme Space Creature" Theme A: "Angel Land Story" (Super Smash Bros. Brawl Remix) - Kid Icarus Theme B: "Broken Wings" by Mr. Mister Personality Profile: At first appearance, Pit hardly seems like a formidable warrior let alone a veteran UCI Action Team member. And his cheerful if not naive personality certainly doesn't seem like the mark of a capable, seasoned fighter. But appearances are often deceptive and what Pit lacks in size, strength and hardness he makes up one-hundred fold in hustle, loyalty, respect and his dead-eye archery skills and ability to wield the ancient, non-magical holy artifacts of legend. As UCI's archer scout and cartographer, Pit's loyalty never diminishes and his self-determination, perseverance, and positive attitute are boundless. Never one to question authority and always prompt, courteous, and eager to do his part, Pit strives tirelessly to pull his weight and earn the respect of his team mates. Pit is a curious and sparkly-eyed angel who enjoys learning about the world of mortals. He loves to play his lyre-harp during his downtime. He does however get easily puzzled and confused by the complicated world of mortal beings and finds himself unsure what to make of their many customs, expressions, and habits. Always feeling on the spot, Pit is self-conscious about standing out because he doesn't understand things. When feeling moody or depressed, Pit wraps his wings around himself either while standing or curled up in a ball. Often worried about offending or angering others, Pit is hesitant to voice his opinions, correct or contradict people. Despite this, Pit always tries to see the world through rose-tinted glasses and strives to see the good in all people whether they respect him or look down upon him. Pit becomes easily embarassed when his innocent demeanor is in danger of being corrupted (usually by Violet's lewd comments or awkward situations). Despite knowing that he can't stay innocent forever, the UCI continue to encourage his purity, seeing his naevity as one of his greatest strengths. History: One and Only: In a holy realm where gods and holy beings are very benevolent, its Light Goddess created her messengers of good--the angels. And the most elite of which became her legion of archangels--warriors who exterminated evil. Blue-eyed and blond haired, they were the winged beings who maintained the peace of the world. But one among them was different; not just in appearance but in some way that no one could ascribe words to. Pit knew he wasn't like the others and not just because of his brown hair and olive green eyes. Something in his spirit seemed out of touch with the rather comfy paradise that he dwelled in. Bordering on outcast among the others, no one considered him archangel material. But what really troubled him was that he was the only angel who couldn't fly. Certainly the Light Goddess had a reason for making him different. She assured him that he was special. But the question that Pit could find no answer to was "What is special?" If it meant that he was lacking compared to his brethren, then maybe special was a bad thing. She woudln't make him something bad on purpose. And yet it made no sense to him as Pit remained the ignored lame-boy. Uprising: Fallen angels were extrordinarily rare. But the idea of a fallen goddess was unthinkable. The Dark Goddess had crossed the line. The Light Goddess' punishment was swift and just as the Dark Goddess was cast down to the underworld. If a fallen goddess was unthinkable, then one who would dare to defy her sister's judgement and even think of overthrowing the realm of the gods was impossible. But alas impossible was a word that would prove to be the worst of contradictions. From the wretched and the condemned her ranks were forged and one by one the elite would fall. A realm had fallen into chaos and darkness declared victory. An army lay defeated, turned to stone. It was a dark day for all angels and not one was spared. But for one his punishment was especially cruel. Cast down to the lowest dungeon of the underworld, a vigiliant Pit found himself encarcerated. Feeling something he had never felt before, Pit's defiance against the underworld's new rule grew into indignation and unrest. Refusing to be broken, the fire in his heart and the thunder in his spirit reached a weakening Light Goddess. Stirred by his desire to fight back, she channeled the last of her strength into him and equipped him with holy bow and arrows. Escaping his prison, Pit fought his way out of the underworld. He then carved a path across the frozen, conquered overworld. Lastly he braved his way into the sky and toward the palace of the Council of the Gods. In fullfillment of a prophecy, Pit had collected each of the trio of ancient holy artifacts--items which even the Gods themselves could not trace their origin; items which were rumored to have come from beyond the stars and the sun and the moon. But no mere angel...in fact no elite archangel had any hope of using them. They were just too powerful. What chance did a boy who couldn't fly have? It was a miracle. No one would have believed it. Pit not only held their power but now commanded it as his own. The Wings of the Firebird. The Etherial Arrow. The Silver Armor. But would even these be enough? The Light Goddess had one finishing touch. Before consciousness slipped away from her, the Goddess entrusted her most precious possession to Pit's care--the Mirror of Parthena. And with that Pit stormed the palace gates, pierced the Dark Goddess' ranks, and laid the evil queen to waste and with that her spell was broken. With the demise of the fallen one reaching all ears and the tale of the misfit angel turning heads, Pit found himself no longer outcast. Even though he still couldn't fly on his own power, it was okay. He now understood why he was different. Second Uprising: Pit's rise to fame was to be expected. But the Light Goddess making him commander of the Archangels? Not so much. A new pressure was now on Pit. How would one who couldn't fly without the aid of the three holy items hope to be commander of an army? Nevertheless, Pit's determination to prove his loyalty was unwavering. His days were at first awkward. Despite many mistakes and shortcomings along the way, Pit found solace in those who believed in him unconditionally. And before long, things started to fall into place. Some time had passed since his instatement. Though the realm's populace was intent on never taking its peace for granted again, time would make fools of them all. And it would start with a nightmare. The Light Goddess would foresee two futures. One which would be the end of Halcyon days. And its cause would be the rise of the true lord of darkness invading the realm. And following him would be a legion of demons. There was only one course of action. Pit was summoned and the situation explained. Only he could repell this threat. But to do so, he would have to ascend as a high angel. Intense training would be needed and it would seem that Pit would find it in the prologue that was his past. In order to become powerful enough he would have to retrace his steps from underworld to the palace of the gods and vanquish the evil blocking his path. And once more he'd have to call upon the sacred items to do battle with the true lord of evil. Pit's journey was arduous and the path was even more dangerous than he remembered with myths and monsters both old and new opposing his progress. But the young archangel prevailed and fullfilled the new prophecy, ascending and once more commanding the power of the three artifacts. With a great quake and through fire and thunder, the dark lord had appeared, subdued the Light Goddess and began the invasion. Pit battled his way to a final confrontation. The battle was intense but Pit was victorious. But the dark lord's power was much greater than Pit had surmised and the evil one revealed its true form. In an epic fight to the death, Pit called upon all his strength to finally end the demon lord's existance and return the Light Goddess to power. Peace again prevailed. A Restless Spirit: Peace remained for much time yet Pit remained on guard. The Light Goddess foresaw no dangers to come. Possibly for several millienia or even eons. Pit found himself for the first time unsure where a hero's path was supposed to lead. His soul had a burning desire to help people in need. But his home realm was just too peaceful and no one needed the protection of the archangels or the help of the gods. It was one day when Pit found himself needing to satisfy his curiousity and went to the palace library to expand his knowledge. If physical training at this point was nearly moot, perhaps seeking wisdom was a better alternative. It was by chance Pit had caught sight of something that drew his fascination. Another realm. But not like his realm. The mortal realm. The word had crossed his ears before and it was explained to him that to be "mortal" meant that you had a "finite lifespan". The young archangel grew despondant that there was little else about this world of mortals in any record. Perhaps one of the Elder Gods had information to give. The Prayer: Elsewhere in the world of the mortals, a young UCI Founder named Kitty Rosetta Dimitir was going through a difficult time. Whether it was the uneasiness from watching friction between Vorostov and its neighbors, worries about everthing from politics to the environment, fear for the success of the UCI Action Team program in question, or constantly putting herself under the microscope over her job performance the young paperwork guru was starting to cave into the pressure of life. Seeing very little to give her reassuring, too upset to tend to her gardening or archery practice, and just nerve-shot in general Kitty turned to her last spark of solace. Kitty had always loved angels in the various fictional forms they had taken in the world. She loved them passionately and had gathered an impressive collection of angel-related memorabilia and even angel-like attire. But her one wish was to see a real one for herself. The number of instances of being told that angels don't exist could have filled a room of wall-to-wall file cabinets. But belief was sometimes all that kept her going. Her head told it would probably be a sign that she should admit to having a problem; an unhealthy obsession...but her heart told her that sometimes to have true faith, her belief had to be total. And so one night she made her plea. At first in heart and mind and then in words toward the night sky. Someone had to hear. Someone had to help. Across time and space, Kitty Dimitir's wish was carried on the electromagnetic wave that was the heart. And that cry for help would resonate in the one place it was needed. Pit wasn't sure how but he heard the cry loud and clear. He wasn't sure who it was but he did understand someone needed his help. It was then he knew what his spirit ached for. He needed to see the world of the mortals for himself. And it would be there he'd find his calling. His request to the Council of Gods stirred quite a hornet's nest and he didn't fully understand the gravity of it. A lengthy period of deliberation ensued and the whole council would be quickly divided. Until the Light Goddess herself gave her blessings. A long period of silence followed before a short final congregation had delivered a final decision. Pit would be allowed passage to the mortal world. The Light Goddess believed she forseen great things in store for Pit. But what she had to say next was something Pit could never have imagined. Once in the world of mortals, even he would have the ability to fly. Fly? Pit had experienced it before with the power of the Wings of the Firebird. But his ordinary angel wings granting him flight? This was what he always hoped for. Surely this was what he was destined for. Arrival: Pit's arrival in Neo Arcadia City was exactly as he hoped for exactly what he dreamed off. And sure enough his wings proved flight capable. Now it was time to help the one who called for him. Kitty wasn't hard to find. And her reaction was instant. Angels were real. That's all she needed to know. And she could barely contain her excitement. Pit was ready to do good and help those in need. There was just one problem...how was he going to go about doing it? While Pit had a strong sense of justice and a compassionate heart, he wasn't much of a planner. This wasn't like his previous adventures--there were no monsters and creatures running amuck or threat of a fallen goddess or demon lord. The question was...what did Kitty want him to do? What was he supposed to do? Wings Without Wax: It went without saying that certain individuals in UCI were in for the inevitable but unspoken "I told you so". Dr. Arcade immediately viewed the young cherub's presence as a positive experience. The Professor after a few tests and scans became convinced (Considering his initial suspicions were it was just a kid wearing fake wings held together with wax) and Kitty had stumbled into a hoax.). Dr. Gamepro took a motherly interest in Kitty's new friend. The Sarge had her reservations but concluded the kid wasn't a security risk. And the rest of the group were equally fascinated and quick to welcome. The N in N-Division Stands For...?: Pit found people quickly drawn to him. Opinions varied but on average it was fairly positive. The winged boy found himself in small acts of assistance be it rescuing pets stuck in trees or the like. He was grateful that he could help out but inside he felt this couldn't be his calling. It just didn't seem very...heroic by comparission. He wasn't performing miracles or fighting evil, really. He was innocent but not totally naive. And being a glorified publicity stunt just didn't suit him. Kitty assured him at least it was at least a positive experience. In other parts of the world, the winged boy would probably find himself in a freak show or worse. While the world he saw was pretty rose-tinted, the UCI founder begrudgingly admited that this was only half the picture. Dr. Arcade announced the first extended UCI action team to be commissioned and assembled. The only existing action team at the time were the founders themselves so the endevour seemed bold and a reassuring sign that the program actually had a future. The days that followed, Arcade would personally track down some of the world's finest--swordsmen, law-bringers, bounty hunters, Funkytonian/Appran/Renalian robots, paranormal exterminators, martial artists, and heroes with super powers. Even an ex-carpenter with one too many bad experiences on a construction site. The team was put together over time and code-named the "N-Division". Pit's curiosity would draw him to the N-Division. But it came as a surprise when Dr. Arcade decided to put him on the team...almost as if he had been saving this ace for a while now. Many had know the C.E.O. to be quite shrewd with risky gambits and often highly-questionable chances taken on things--asside from being a known rule-stretcher when it involved risking his career for the sake of friends as well as being quite the master of orchestrating plans most deemed a one-in-a-billion shot, it was almost like he had a knack for instinctively knowing when a move would pay off. A skill he'd later repeat with his big Bunnie and Violet gambit. Pit happily reported for duty. But even he wasn't prepared for the challenges of once again being the misfit. Most of the team were quick to dismiss Pit as a mere child. Also it was the first time Pit was introduced to the concept of "guys ripping on each other". Rather sensative about being picked on, Pit found it hard not to be shy. But that was just one of the complications. The other was that he was introduced to completely different breeds of hero. The swordsman was probably the most normal of the group though some described him as very "Elfen". The bounty hunter's bulky powered armor was quite intimidatating-at its size, its wearing had to be hulk of a gladiator if not a titan. One who was fiercesome enough to weild a "cannon" for an arm. The "undead hunter" was another strange one and reeked of what Pit was told was "garlic". Then there was the fighter who wore the strange bulky round coverings on his hands. And of course there was the ex-carpenter. For a person who carried no weapon a lot of people seemed to thing he'd become quite legendary. But Pit was not prepared to meet the robot. Or witness his creator actually take him apart for repairs and maintenance. In fact it was probably the first time Pit had been upset by something that made no sense to him. Was this person alive or dead? What was he made of? But ironically this artificial being would become one of Pit's best friends and most common partners. Yet even Pit was able to prove his mettle. Before long he was welcomed with open arms amongst Garfield Arcade's up-and-coming UCI N-Division Action Team. The action team had lived up to its name and sure enough Pit would see plenty of combat in his many adventures. Pit was right where he needed to be. And at some point one of his new-found friends had given him a nickname based on apparently some mythological story. Coming to realize the nickname was meant as a compliment, the winged archer proudly bore the new name, "Kid Icarus". Nothing Lasts Forever: While time marched on, Pit showed no signs of aging even a day let alone years. But his fellow team mates began to show their ages and started to slow down and show sign of injury and chronic fatigue. The word "retirement" was another new concept to Pit. One that instilled sadness and the feeling of "missing" his friends who one by one went that direction while he remained active. Until that fateful day when there weren't enough members and Dr. Arcade had no choice but to decommission the team, blaming himself for not considering the team's upkeep. At the very least for not forseeing the day. Pit remained with UCI but found himself benched on inactive duty. Pit continued to hang around with Kitty Dimitir, providing all the hope and light she'd ever need. But he began to feel an emptiness. Pit felt he was just taking up space and not being of any real value to UCI. As the years continued to pass, his name fell into obscurity; being the forgotten one of the old-school team. While people who'd still remember the other team members, still spoke of them as legend, Pit's name was disappointingly absent from conversation. He was just the kid who was "still there". Somehow the Founders would at least not forget him or his name. The Forgotten Become Rediscovered: Kitty had always told Pit that when you do something truly epic, even if it's forgotten in time, it will never truly be forgotten. Pit didn't understand what she meant and continued to get used to being lost in the faded pages of history. Maybe the world just didn't need angels anymore. And with the world as it was now, was it unreasonable to wonder if it had ever needed them? "New blood." That was the phrase that he had overheard. Pit wasn't sure what to make of such an expression. How could blood be "new"? Pit had often taken mortal phrases literally at first utterance. But it wouldn't be long before he understood its meaning when new, younge breeds of heros and warriors began to appear. Dr. Arcade brought to the attention of everyone the need to overhaul and expand. And before long more new factions of UCI Action Teams began to sprout up--newly trained, fresh out of the institute, and up-and-coming adventure-seeking. It hadn't occured to Pit that these newbies would need guidance from the old school in order to live up to past standards. Unfortunately the utterances he'd end up overhearing from what few older UCI employees included words like "replacements" and "upgrading". and "downsizing followed by streamlined upsizing". Was Pit...going to be replaced? Time continued to pass by and the newbies were settling in. The divisions had grown numerous and were now starting to go global. By chance Pit would briefly cross paths with Bunnie Rabbotou, sharing little more than a fleeting moment of eye contact when passing by each other. But unbenknownst to Pit, the young operative's interest had be piqued and she was one to appreciate those who had tread before her. It came a shock when word came to Pit that he had been recommended for active duty in a new UCI Division. He had been passed over and overlooked countless times. Why now? Who would possibly remember him? His shock turned to greater shock upon discover Bunnie Mei Rabbotou was the one who had brought his name to the new UCI Division's leader. Overwhelmed by it all, Pit's hesitation lingered for several moments before it all became clear. After all this time, there was only one answer he could give... Picking Up the Pieces of Someone Else's Mess: Miranda City. A pretty darn honkin' big place in pretty darn honkin' ruin. That's how Vi described it. The story was that it had been shredded to ribbons by the Ekris War and now its leader was seeking to put it all back together. Neo Arcadia had begun diplomatic negotiations with Fontraile and was looking to Miranda. Arcade had petititioned Neo Arcadia's leaders to formally offer UCI's assistance to Miranda at the League of Nations. And in due time Volt Arcade, the prodigal son, found himself laying groundwork for a headquarters and residence. Pit found himself in yet another new place. His anxiety of how he would be received ran high. But his accomodations at the new building were acceptable and his new team certainly welcomed him in warmly with open arms and much respect. The question now was...what role would he serve? Pit was eager to help in any way. So he was rather confused when Bunnie assured him that his presence among the populace was more than sufficient help. Not understanding how an angel could help by just "being there" and playing his harp at the fountain, Pit still obeyed without question. When asked about about it, Bunnie assured him that his very presence inspired hope and light in those who most needed it and most believed in it; the faithful would watch and listen and believe. And that was more than enough to be Pit's fair share. Bunnie as an afterthought added that while now was the time to rebuild and heal their new home, the time would come that they would be called upon to defend it. And UCI would need a scout and archer to ensure the means to those ends. Today: Pit ducks in and out of the world of the mortals as the Elder Gods decree on a (we) need-to-know-basis, reporting on his findings and discoveries. His adventures spark the interest of his knonw family including his Uncle Methusalus and his Cousin Ambrosia. While Pit still has much to learn, Pit sees this as happy times in his life and that he needs to count his blessings. If experience has taught him anything it's that things can and probably will change. For now a nice long session of lyre-harp practice for those who've taken a shine to it at the square's rather inviting water fountain will more than do during those long periods of down time.